Many construction and earthmoving machines use hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders for moving linkages and associated work tools, such as liftarms and buckets of a wheel loaders. The cylinder includes a rod coupled to the work tool or a linkage member, at one end, and a chamber at the other coupled to the machine or another linkage member. Hydraulic fluid is provided in the chamber to extend the rod along a linear path up to several meters in length. The fluid can also be removed from the chamber to retract the rod along the same path. Often the rod location or position along the linear path must be known so that movement of the work tool can be controlled.
Barcodes have been marked on cylinder rods in order to locate the position of the rod. In particular, the rod may be marked with a barcode including non-repeating segments of code, each of which correspond to a different location of the rod. In operation, a sensor is provided in the cylinder adjacent the barcode to identify a particular segment, which is then associated with a corresponding rod location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,946 issued to Sewell on Apr. 29, 2003, describes a barcode utilizing a trinary code including a succession of data fields, each of which includes so-called “trits” or characters. Data is encoded by varying the relative amounts of black and white in each character. The barcode described in the Sewell patent facilitates accurate location measurements over a range of rod positions.
Barcodes are often marked on the rod by exposing several thousand regions along the entire length of the rod surface to intense laser light. The duration of exposure and the area exposed must be precisely controlled in order to generate a barcode that can be used to accurately locate the rod position. Marking barcodes in this manner, however, can be complicated and time consuming.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art